In classic systems of access to services delivered by a telecommunications network, such as for example systems of internet access, access to television on the internet, access to IP telephony etc, each telecommunications device accesses the telecommunications network by means of an access point. When the telecommunications device is connected to the access point by a telephone type wire link and when the modulation technique used by the link is of the DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) type, the access point is called a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM).
For each telecommunications device connected to it, the digital subscriber line access multiplexer manages the conditions of access to the services delivered by the telecommunications network.
When the user of a telecommunications device subscribes to a new service delivered by the telecommunications network or wishes to modify the conditions of access to a service of which he is already a subscriber, the operator of the telecommunications network has to intervene at the level of the subscriber line multiplexer to modify the conditions of access of the telecommunications device to the services supplied by the telecommunications network.
The intervention time is often lengthy, sometimes of the order of some days, because it is done by employees of the telecommunications network operator.
This intervention time does not allow the operator of the telecommunications network to modify the conditions of access to the services delivered by the telecommunications network for services delivered by the network as one-time, temporary operations, for example to give the customer the possibility of trying out a new service or trying out a new quality of service of a level higher than that to which the user of the telecommunications network has subscribed.
Furthermore, since the modification of the conditions of access by the telecommunications device to the services delivered by the telecommunications network are subject to human action, the cost linked to the modification is not negligible for the operator of the telecommunications network.
There are also known techniques in which a telecommunications device has to authenticate itself in order to access services delivered by a telecommunications network. During the authentication of the telecommunications device, the digital subscriber line access multiplexer obtains the profile associated with the authentication data transferred by the telecommunications device during the process of authenticating the telecommunications device and manages the conditions of access of the telecommunications device to the services delivered by the telecommunications network from the profile obtained.
These techniques do not deal with the problem of updating the conditions of access of the telecommunications device to the services delivered by the telecommunications network.